Someplace Together
by KuriSari
Summary: Onceler gets unexpected company from his hard-working and love-deprived partner, CEO of the Thneed Inc. No smut.


_'Come with me.'_

The command was barked so quickly that Oncie barely registered what was happening, a verdant-clad hand fisting his arm and pulling him off the still unswitched stove. He'd gotten hungry in early midday and promptly decided that pancakes were never uncalled for. And the mansion's kitchen was of free access for him. No harm done.

And Oncie knew that his intent to make himself lunch was not the reason for Greedler to yank him away so harshly, so unexpectedly; almost desperately when seeing the way he hurried down the corridor without caring about his servants' puzzled faces. Granted, they knew better than to question their master anyway.

But the boy he trailed had half a mind to try and free himself off the vice-like grip around his wrist. He easily kept pace with the older's long strides at least, despite the pink apron looped around his waist and hindering his legs.

'Greedler!? What are you-?'

'Shut up.'

Well, it had been worth a try.

Onceler lowered his eyes, following the unblemished matting that spread ahead of them like one of those red carpets greeting the duo at every high-class party. Admittedly, he never understood his double's absurd need for 'over-the-top expressionism', especially not in their own home. Maybe just another bullet point on their endless list of diversities.

The boy now regretted to have wasted his single chance of talking, curious to where his lover's destination was headed. Past experience taught him not to speak up after 'having been specifically told to stay quiet' and Oncie couldn't see the other's facial expression from this angle either, unable to assess his mood. Better not to rile Greedler up more in case he was frustrated.

Mentally becalming himself to defend his innocence if needed; _Whatever angers you I am 100% sure I am not the cause of it; _focused the boy on Greedler's form instead of the carpet; how his tailcoats elegantly caved inwards and bounced with every step he took; how his strut radiated decisiveness but not yet despotism; how he simply knew which buttons on his partner to push to make him acquiesce.

Yes yes. The businessman rendered Onceler utterly helpless to him… Although 'willing' would be more of an appropriate word.

A doorway of velvety scarlet came into view - Greedler's office - and the trail-behind arched his eyebrow at the golden name-plate. He didn't care telling his lover what he thought about spreading that large ego of his everywhere._ 'Just let him do what he wants.' _There are some things one can't change (about yourself) after all.

His brothers stood there with usual absent-minded expressions, but straightened and opened the door as soon as they grasped exactly _who_ was coming their way. They either acted this way out of habit or conduct, or their boss's face had been terrifying enough to entice such a quick reaction. Oncie silently greeted them nonetheless.

The doors shut with a slam, a gush of wind fluttering the younger's pink cooking accessory, and brave enough to talk again he said, 'Greedler, would you _please_ tell me what's going on?' He even emphasized the 'please'. An answer would be greatly appreciated now.

Greedler growled in response, but it was feeble and free of malintent, and before Onceler had the chance to say anything else plopped the businessman down onto the giant chair; wheeling away from the desk for his partner to perch on his lap. The gloved hand had still to let go off its appendage. The other whined in discomfiture. His legs struggled for consistency, slipping half-off the older's, and his lower back awkwardly bulged on Greedler's abdomen.

'At least tell me if you're mad at me! I'm-'

'I'm not mad at you.'The president of the Thneed Inc. rolled his eyes accusingly; _What you're suspecting again; _and adjusted his precious little love into a more comfortable position, after freeing his wrist of course. 'Just… shut up, okay? It's not like I'm going to hurt you or something.'His voice wavered near the end - as if hurt by the thought alone.

Shame flooded Oncie's blue orbs then; he shouldn't have felt so mistrusting. The industrialist might be a little too controlling sometimes. And a little too temperamental. And a little too ruthless in his doings. But he'd had yet to hurt his younger self, and Onceler knew this wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Defeated, he nodded and relaxed, and two long arms draped him immediately as if he were a thing that's been lost and finally found again. The boy melted into the touch with a smile on his face. Despite his intimidating charisma directed the replica utmost fondness towards the younger whenever he could.

And that's when realization hit Oncie hard. _'Greedler has a cuddle episode again.'_

After days and weeks barred in this office and from the outside world, the businessman was deprived of any pleasantry or distraction or hobby, and it were those times when the man obviously couldn't take it anymore and craved some kind of attention. And it was his Oncie's attention he craved most.

Besides; the boy couldn't complain. He wasn't made out of stone either after all.

So, reveling in the nicest moment both of them have had for weeks, the younger Onceler snuggled into his double's lapels; returning the embrace with vigor. '_God_, I missed this._'_, he heard the chairman sigh into his hair.

Crestfallen, Oncie lifted his head, but his gaze met concealed eyelids and hindering the attempt to console the workaholic. Enduring the long exasperating hours and hours of mundane work; diligent in spite of the tediousness of doing the same day after day.

No, the playful seamster had only to imagine.

The green-eyed man expelled a raspy noise, lips puckering into a pout. The hint was taken.

Oncie crawled along the lapels until his nose prodded the exquisite material of a white collar, arms interlocking around the other's shoulders. Tobacco and another pungent scent of newsprints filled the boy's nose, warmth pooling in his stomach at the known sensations.

The Onceler might be a boyish person, but was more than willing to be considerate, and he made it his mission to quench Greedler's needs. He knew he'd succeeded upon feeling the skipping of a heartbeat that was not his own.

The couple lay in appeased silence for minutes; fraught with fingers brushing through the fluff of the younger inventor's hair, exploring the familiarity of his cheeks to his nose to his lips.

At least until an affronting grumble sounded from the Onceler's belly and tinted his cheeks red as his lover bellowed whole-heartedly.

'I captured you in the middle of making yourself lunch, right?_'_ A chuckle, then 'Don't worry. I'll take you out for dinner later tonight.'

The other threaded his fingers along the ebony strands tickling his cheek, nuzzling into the velvet jacket before mouthing 'Not only lunch: _Pancakes_. And you better.' only to marvel in the strong rumbling vibrations in Greedler's ribcage as he laughed and hugged his better half tighter. 'Adorable.'


End file.
